Problem: Factor completely. $64y^6-48y^3+9=$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}64y^6-48y^3+9 \\\\ &=({8y^3})^2-2({8y^3})({3})+({3})^2 \end{aligned}$ Using the square of a difference pattern: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({8y^3})^2-2({8y^3})({3})+({3})^2 \\\\ &=({8y^3}-{3})^2 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $64y^6-48y^3+9=(8y^3-3)^2$ Remember that you can always check your factorization by expanding it.